The Song on the Radio
by DreamALittleBigger
Summary: This is a little made up scene that takes place in Betrayals when the gang is driving to the main Schola. It's from Graves' point of view. Don't worry, there are no spoilers. This is totally made up. Enjoy!


**Set during Betrayals.**

**DISCLAIMER: Strange Angels belongs to Lili St Crow. "You Guardian Angel" belongs to Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

* * *

**Song on the Radio**

Dru turned up the radio and a song started playing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

Immediately I felt her relax, her fingers tracing random patterns on her knees. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and she brushed her curls away from her eyes.

Wow. She looked beautiful.

The song played on and she relaxed to the point where a soft little smile appeared on her lips. She sighed and it was obvious that this song held many happy memories.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Then I noticed the weirdest thing. Christophe was relaxing next to her. It was like she was giving off these waves of sunshine that melted the watchfulness and alert right off of him. His hands didn't clutch the steering wheel that hard anymore and his back muscles weren't so tense. Then Dru started singing along and he relaxed even further.

It felt like there was an invisible line between the two. I shook my head and looked out the window. There was no possible way that the two of them where connected in that way. They couldn't be. I mean, he knew her mother. She didn't like him that way. She said so herself.

But what if she lied. A little nagging voice in my head whispered. What if she didn't want to tell you? But she didn't. She was saving herself for someone else.

I smiled at her peaceful expression and got everything else out of my mind.

_Cuz you're my_

_You're my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_And I'm here_

_For you_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

* * *

Hello, my friends. This is my first fanfic ever. This is also potentially first Strange Angels fanfic ever. I love the books and I decided to start a Strange Angels thing. So, this is really, incredibly short. I got the idea for this when I was in the car driving with my family and this song was playing on my CD. "Your Guardian Angel" is my absolute favorite song, by the way, so you'll be hearing a lot about it. A LOT. Anyways, this is just a 5-minute story. If you like it and want me to write somehtings long and potentially way better, please review!

This is a little rewritten/made up scene from Betrayals. Don't worry, there are no spoilers. It's a part of the car drive from the werwulfen's house that doesn't really exist. I made this up.

Disclaimers: I do not own the Strange Angels series. It is completely the work of Lili St Crow. I do not own "Your Guardian Angel" song. It is the work of Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Okay. That's out of the way. Now let's get to the action.

* * *

Dru turned up the radio and a song started playing.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

Immediately I felt her relax, her fingers tracing random patterns on her knees. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and she brushed her curls away from her eyes.

Wow. She looked beautiful.

The song played on and she relaxed to the point where a soft little smile appeared on her lips. She sighed and it was obvious that this song held many happy memories.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Then I noticed the weirdest thing. Christophe was relaxing next to her. It was like she was giving off these waves of sunshine that melted the watchfulness and alert right off of him. His hands didn't clutch the steering wheel that hard anymore and his back muscles weren't so tense. Then Dru started singing along and he relaxed even further.

It felt like there was an invisible line between the two. I shook my head and looked out the window. There was no possible way that the two of them where connected in that way. They _couldn't_ be. I mean, he knew her mother. She didn't like him that way. She said so herself.

_But what if she lied_. A little nagging voice in my head whispered. _What if she didn't want to tell you?_ But she didn't. She was saving herself for someone else.

I smiled at her peaceful expression and got everything else out of my mind.

_Cuz you're my_

_You're my_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_And I'm here_

_For you_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

* * *

**Reviews are golden. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses, **

**DreamALittleBigger**


End file.
